


Ineffable Songs

by WhatsernameLove



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsernameLove/pseuds/WhatsernameLove
Summary: Pequeñas historias/drabbles sobre este lindo ángel y demonio inspiradas en canciones.





	Ineffable Songs

Después de ponerse de acuerdo sobre lo que debían de hacer sobre el Anticristo, Aziraphale y Crowley continuaban en la librería tomando las otras botellas que quedaban. A Crowley le agradaba más ver al ángel en este estado, era más alegre y en ocasiones decía “¿Qué más da? El cielo no lo sabrá” aunque al día siguiente se arrepintiera e hiciera de cuenta que todo lo que dijo e hizo nunca paso, esa era la peor parte.

Aziraphale se había quedado quieto en la silla como si estuviera teniendo una plática consigo mismo, al demonio le gustaba observarlo, todo estaba silencioso.

\- ¿Por qué te gusta dormir? - pregunto el ángel volteando a ver a Crowley, si bien ambos son seres etéreos podían en ocasiones darse el gusto de descansar.

\- Por que en ocasiones me desagrada como se torna el mundo- aunque la razón principal es quizás que cierto ángel no admite los sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro. 

\- Para mí el mundo es un lugar fascinante, me gusta ver como los humanos han evolucionado -

\- ¿Tu por qué casi no duermes ángel?-el demonio mantuvo fija la mirada con el ángel y noto que su mirada parecía cansada

\- Me gusta mantenerme ocupado- mantuvo la mirada - ¿solo por qué el mundo se torna difícil te gusta dormir?

Crowley se levanto del sofá y camino hasta donde estaba el ángel y se atrevió a acariciar su cabello, le había permitido hacer eso antes en dos ocasiones una vez en Roma cuando están igual o peor de tomados y la otra en Francia después de comer crepas. Y hubo la misma reacción Aziraphale cerro los ojos y dejo descansar su cabeza en la mano.

\- No, también me gusta mucho lo cómodas que son las camas

\- ¿Quieres quedarte? - Aziraphale seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados y Crowley sabía perfectamente que mañana el ángel haría de cuenta que esto no paso como las otras dos veces

\- Sabes que siempre que quieras lo haré - el ángel abrió los ojos y le sonrió

La cama de Aziraphale era cómoda, pero a la vista no era lo más elegante que había visto Crowley, pero estaba bien. Su compañero parecía cansado y decidió acostarse, él lo siguió y continúo acariciando su cabello y rostro hasta que el ángel parecía haberse quedado dormido.

Crowley tomo el atrevimiento de darle un beso en la frente al ángel haciendo que este se sobresaltarse y lo mirara

-Lo siento, no era mi intensión incomodarte - dijo el demonio al ver la mirada del otro

-Está bien- sonrió

Se miraron a los ojos un momento más hasta que Aziraphale tomo el rostro de Crowley y lo beso, pero esta vez no fue correspondido

\- ¿Pasa algo, querido? - nunca había recibido rechazo por parte de Crowley, al menos en las últimas dos ocasiones

\- Pasa que sabemos que mañana harás de cuenta que esto nunca paso y tendré que esperar a que vuelvas a estar borracho para poder besarte de nuevo- dijo todo esto con los ojos cerrados

\- Esta vez no lo haré, lo prometo – menciono el ángel sintiéndose mal por el otro y dándole otro beso que esta vez sí fue correspondido.

La noche paso entre abrazos y besos, al final Aziraphale fue quien abrazo toda la noche a su compañero y eso se sentía bien.

A la mañana siguiente fueron a almorzar, para consiguiente poner su plan en marcha. Crowley dejo al ángel en la puerta de la librería y se fue a su departamento escuchando **Crazy Little Thing Called Love** de Queen.


End file.
